


I want you to like me not wife please!

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkward Romance, Christmas Time, M/M, Naughty and nice list, Romance, Santa Claus - Freeform, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden and Finland fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to like me not wife please!

Tino stared blankly at the list of names, vaguely curious as to why the words were blurring. He blinked three times, crossed his eyes, and shook his head. Okay. He could do this. There were only a few pages left, and he had to get them done tonight. He could do this. 

He rubbed his eyes furiously, and bent down over the worn sheet of paper. All he had left were some of the countries. Then he could go to bed. 

France. 

Oh boy. France was a hard one. Was he good? Was he bad? Did bad pick up lines used teasingly count as being bad? Not bad like naughty like sex, but bad like naughty like it’s time-out for you. 

Oy. This was weird to think about so late at night. He pulled up the sleeve of his pale blue green coat and stared at his watch. It took a few moments of staring for his brain to connect the dots, and tell him that it was almost eleven. 

Maybe he really should go home. 

But he had to finish. 

Tino rubbed his eyes one more time before he picked up his pencil, and hurriedly scrawled on his sheet of paper. 

Berwald resisted sighing as he came in the door. There was Finland, working his rear off again. He thought he was making everybody happy, but really, everybody just worried about him. Berwald most of all.

“Wife. It’s time for bed.” Berwald said quietly, thick accent softer than usual. 

Tino yawned. “But I’m not done yet.” 

“You need to go home now.” 

“But it’s not done yet. I have four more pages.” Tino slouched lower in his seat, staring pathetically at the remainder of the stack of paper on his desk. 

“You can finish tomorrow.” Berwald promised, grabbing the tiny country under the shoulders and lifting him to his feet. 

Tino yawned again. “I wake up at five and still can’t get it done.” He chuckled sadly. “Wow.”

“Do not be depressed.” Berwald patted him on the shoulder. “You can finish tomorrow. No one is angry at you.”

Even if someone was mad at Tino, Berwald would just squish them. Tino was a perfect little wife, and everything he did was adorable and loveable. 

Tino shivered as they walked out of the office, and into the cold winter air. It was cold. Colder than he had expected. 

“Are you cold?’ Berwald asked, knowing full well that Finland was small, and had a hard time keeping himself warm. He would have to make sure and get him a   
very warm coat for an early Christmas present. 

“No.” Tino lied. “I’m not.”

Berwald sighed, taking off his very long, very thick, dark blue coat. “Wear this.” He said, draping the jacket around Tino’s shoulders. 

“No! Now you’re going to be cold!” Tino tried to pull the coat off his back, but Berwald kept a firm grip on his shoulders, making it impossible to remove the coat. 

“Berwald!” Tino whined, sticking his arms gratefully into the sleeves. “We look like we’re dating.”

“You’re my wife.” Berwald answered simply. It wasn’t complicated. What did it matter if they looked like they were dating when everyone knew that Tino was his wife? 

Tino closed his eyes tight, ignoring the bright blush that crept over his cheeks. Denmark had once asked him if he wasn’t going out with Berwald because he was afraid of him. That definitely wasn’t it. 

That wasn’t it at all. 

“I – you know we’re not actually married, right?” 

Berwald shrugged, sticking his hands into his pockets. He stared off into the chilly darkness, seemingly unaware that Tino was trying to talk to him.

“Cause like, I know you know what wife means but sometimes you say wife and I think not wife.” Tino babbled, not realizing he was messing up the order of his words. “Not it’s bad, just weird. How like you can say that and blush not?”

Berwald wanted to hold his hand. He just didn’t know how to say it. 

“I want you to like me not wife please!”Tino yelled suddenly. 

“Wh-what?” Berwald asked, confused. Was he saying that he didn’t want to be his wife? Or something else? 

“I want – I want – “Tino pulled the collar of the huge coat over his face and took a deep breath.

Berwald stopped walking, grabbing Tino’s shoulder. “What do you want?” he asked softly. 

Tino buried his nose deeper in the collar of the jacket. He shivered, but not from the cold. 

“Tino? Wife? What do you want?”

“Be your boyfriend I want not wife! Wife means that I should be a girl! Boyfriend means it’s okay to be gay! No want to be wife.” Tino hunched up his shoulders, ducking his chin next to his chest. 

Berwald picked Tino up, grabbing him with one arm around the waist and the other just under his rear. He nudged Tino’s nose out of his collar with a small smirk. 

Tino made a surprised noise, looking up at Berwald with wide, wide eyes. 

Berwald grinned. “Jag är kär i dig.” 

Tino looked confused for only a second before he was kissed passionately. He made a surprised noise before leaning into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Berwald’s short blond hair. 

Berwald laughed as Tino accidentally pushed his glasses off his nose. “Jag är kär i dig.” He repeated once more. 

“What does that mean?” Tino asked, blushing. 

“I think you know.” Berwald grinned. “You’re coming home with me.”

Tino squeaked as Berwald shifted his arms so that he was now carried bridal style. “Wh-what?”

“You heard me wife. I’m taking you home.”

“O-okay.” Tino whispered, leaning his head on Berwald’s shoulder. He was surprised to see Sweden, smiling this huge triumphant smile. 

Tino decided he liked that smile. He wanted to make Berwald smile like that more often.


End file.
